My little pony world of tanks
by RU771AN
Summary: made by world of tanks players and epic guy,coldnexusfrontline.Basically a short summary of the mane six in a battle.WARNING contains insults to the dumb playerbase.
1. Himmelsdorf

Hello everyone,this is coldnexusfrontline,since I am a dedicated world of tanks player and a mlp fan I have decided to use RU771ANS account to upload a story with tanks and which pony would have what tank and how they use them.

* * *

_HIMMELSDORF 30 SECONDS BEFORE BATTLE.  
_  
"Right girls this is the plan"Twlilight started in the chat."What plan?,this IS3 is gorgeous!"Rarity commented back in her elite IS3 with pink colours."Well my t50-2 likes partys!"Pinkie Pie started spamming the chat with F7.

"Hey guys,whats foward?"Fluttershy asked in her little vk3601h with the stock the 30second before battle chat time,Rainbow dash started to spam "ATTACK" and "BACK TO BASE"In her IS7 as she went up the hill."Hahahah,look at that noobish Twlilight in her slow E100,oh yeah you have gold ammo right?"She asked the unicorn.  
"No Im not a gold ammo noob"Twlilight backchatted.

2MINs into battle

"OMG ARTY SHOOT E75!"Rainbow dashes IS7 began to be surrounded as her lemming train fell apart on the hill. "OK,12seconds Rainbow"Applejacks T92s god mode started to circle on the E75. But since the cowering Fluttershys 3601h was in front of the 240mm cannon,the resulting explosion would never go well.  
"OMFG NOOB ARTY!"Rainbow dash screamed before her IS7 was blocked by Pinkie Pies T50-2.  
"NOOB TEAM!"  
"NOOB T50-2"

"REPORT!"Twilight shot at a PZ4 but since she wasnt using gold ammo,the shot decided to do a zero damage hit as the driver eat it.

"STOP SHOOTING MY TANK!"Rairty whined in chat to the other team as her IS3 was getting destroyed by a lorraine.  
"trollololololololololololol lololololl yayayaya heee trollololol hahaha troloolololololol"Pinkie Pies T50-2 cricled a slow GW E before it got TK"ed by the E75 running back to base.

* * *

After battle stats.  
Length:2:30  
Himmelsdorf-defeat 2-14  
Twilight sparke:E100 Dead+sniper.  
Rainbow dash:IS7 Dead  
Rarity:IS3 Dead+master gunner.  
Apple jack:T92 Dead+BAN.  
Fluttershy:VK3601h,dead+100 credits compensation  
Pinkie pie:T50-2 alive+steel wall+scout.


	2. Province

Coldnexusfrontline here,after sending RU771AN the first chapter and after bugging from my amazing clan mates,I have decided to do a second chapter with improved words,leaderboards and a better image of the world of tanks player also have Princess Luna and Celestia joining in.

CLAN CHAT

Twilight:So girls are we ready to do the battle?.  
Celestia:Yes  
Pinkie pie:PARTY!  
Twilight:Princess,and Pinkie pie,press the battle button in..3...2...1..NOW.

Province.(Starting leaderboard + 30sec countdown)  
When in doubt,shoot at the enemy.

**Princess Celestia-T127 Platoon 1  
Princess Luna-PZ3 "A" Platoon 1  
Twilight Sparkle-PZ38 T Platoon 2  
Rainbow dash-BT7 Platoon 2****  
Applejack-T57 Platoon 2  
Rarity-Bison Platoon 3  
Fluttershy-T1 Cunningham Platoon 3  
Pinkie pie-MS-1 with 45mm Platoon 3**

**Pinkie pie:**Trollololololololoolololol ,"ATTACK""ATTACK" "ATTACK" "ATTACK" "ATTACK"  
**Celestia:**Please be quiet my pink subject,alright ponies listen up we are going to go up the hill and take the almost destroyed village.  
**Rainbow dash:**SHUT UP NOOB!  
**Twilight:**Ok,can Applejack and Rarity cover us?.  
**Rarity-**This bison looks AWFUL!  
**Rainbow dash:**NOOB!.

Battle begins.  
**  
Fluttershy:**Hey guys,where did you all go?...Im lonely.  
Fluttershy commented as she was left behind as the giant lemming train headed into the enemys tanks craweled up the mountain,Rainbow dash spamming the help and attack button while Twilight and the princesses were left behind to defend the centre.  
Pinkie pie trolled the enemy team with her overpowered 45mm,sniping from a distance. Rarity and Applejack fired until the targets were no longer spotted. Well Applejack no longer fired.  
**  
Rarity:**That bush looks like a dirty tier3 tank is hiding in it.  
"_Rarity-Bison destroyed H35.  
_**Rainbow dash:**Hurry up noobs!,I am getting shot by gold ammo users!.  
Rainbow dash screamed in the chat,showing off her eliteness as she hid behind a destroyed teamate who had decided to camp in the open.  
**Celestia:**Why is Fluttershy at base?.  
**Luna:**She is AFK.

_Rainbow dash destroyed by enemy Leichtraktor.  
_**  
Rainbow dash:**What the fuck,I was being shot at through the walls!,REPORT!.  
**Twilight:**Calm down its just a game.  
_Twilight,Celestia,Luna destroyed by enemy T127.  
_**  
Rainbow dash:**HAHAHA YOU FUCKING NOOBS,THE WALLET WARRIOR,TACTICAL TITWANK AND THE OTHER PERSON GOT KILLED BY A FUCKING PREMIUM TANK!  
_  
Fluttershy,Applejack,Rarity destroyed by enemy SU18.  
_  
**Luna:**What the fuck,this game is so annoying.  
**Twilight:**This game fucking cheats,whats the score.  
**Applejack:**14-1 to them,Pinkies still running around.

_Pinkie pie(MS-1)Destroys enemy leichtraktor,T46,T46,T46,MS-1,SU18,SU18,PZ35 T,PZ38 T,PZ3 A,  
_**  
Pinkie pie**:Trollololololololol trolololololololololol!  
Pinkie was in her trolling mode,her tracks bounced arty shells and the 45mm cannon oneshotted everything,suddenly she stopped moving,the MS-1 just stood there.A Bison rammed her but since the MS-1 was feeling godly the Bison destroyed itself out of awesomeness.  
**  
Rarity:**Wargamings decided to disconnect her again havent they?  
**Luna:**FUCK SERB AND THIER OVERPOWERED RUSSIAN BIASED SHIT!.  
**Celestia:**Pinkie pies driving a russian tank and the remanining enemy tanks out of three,two shot themselves as they missed the disconnected MS-1 and hit each other.  
**Rainbow dash:**Fucking noobs,I was out there all on my own and got surronded!.  
**Twilight:**Really?,you shot nothing and you were in the middle of a lemming train,and you were the second one to die,and YOU WERE AT THE FUCKING BACK!.

_Enemy T1 cunningham destroys Pinkie pie._

LOSE-PROVINCE 3:30mins lasted.  
**Princess Celestia-T127 Platoon 1-**Dead,sniper.  
**Princess Luna-PZ3 "A" Platoon 1-**Dead.  
**Twilight Sparkle-PZ38 T Platoon 2-**Dead, mastergunner  
**Rainbow dash-BT7 Platoon 2-**Dead,nothing of much importance medal.  
**Applejack-T57 Platoon 2-**Dead,sniper.  
**Rarity-Bison Platoon 3-**Dead,reaper**  
Fluttershy-T1 Cunningham Platoon 3-**Dead,afker**  
Pinkie pie-MS-1 with 45mm Platoon 3-**Dead,top gun,master gunner,sniper,reaper.


	3. Komarian

Clan chat.  
Celstia:Me are Luna are ready with our types,gold ammo and gold consumables.  
Luna:Like a bawss.  
Rainbow dash:FUCKING NOOB WALLET WARRIORS!.  
Celestia:...Tell you what.  
Rainbow dash:WHAT!.  
Celestia: Experience converted 3.3million you have spent gold. 234thousand.  
Luna:Your arguement is invalid.  
Rainbow dash:What the FFFFFFFFF?.  
Pinkie pie:TROLLOL OLOLOLOL TROOLOOOLOLOLOLOL.

_BATTLE TIER8_ KOMARIAN.  
**  
Celestia- Type59  
Luna- Type59  
Rainbow dash- AMX100  
Twilight- T32  
Apple jack- GWpanther  
Rarity- Tiger p  
Fluttershy- KV1s  
Pinkie pie-KV2 w derp**

30 second in game chat before battle starts.  
Rainbow dash was surrouned by Celstia and Lunas type59.  
Rainbow dash:OMF FUCKING WALLET WARRIORS,LEARN TO PLAY FUCKING NOOBS!.  
Twilight:I love this map,so many places to hull down and use my amazing rof.  
Rainbow dash:Shut up,Im going to drive this like a REAL HEAVY.  
Luna:Thats a french tank your driving...

Battlestarts.

Celestia:Alright ponys,Apple jack counter,Fluttershy and Dash attack the centre,Pinkie DERP!,Twilight and Rarity defend base!.  
The ruler of the clan ordered her subjects about,she and her sister went to secure the enemy HQ while Rainbow dash was having trouble navigating the bridge into the central insland.

Pinkie pie KV2 destroyed enemy S51.  
Pinkie pie(global chat). TROLOLOOLOLOLOL0 LOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOL

Fluttershy:Um theres red tank next to me,what do I do...WHERES THE FIRE BUTTON!,Ive just learned how to move around!.  
Fluttershy screamed as her KV1s was getting owned by a PZ38na. Rainbow dash on the other hand started to learn that the AXM100 was best used...NOT AS A heavy tank.

Meanwhile Celestia using her gold ammo,destroyed a hull down T29 and then OMGWTFPWNED a Jagpanther in hard cover,she bagan to cap while Luna preyed on the helpess M4s and Kv1"s.

Fluttershy KV1S destroyed by PZ38na.  
Rainbow dash AXM100 destroyed by Panzer 4.  
Rainbow dash:OMFG WHAT THE FUCK,THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FUCKING HEAVY TANK,WHAT THE FUCK I QUIT WHAT THE FUCKKK!.

Fluttershy:Hey Twilight?.  
Twilight:Yes?,just re setting the cap,Rarity can you stop looking at the scenary and fire!.  
Rarity was recluctant to use her beautiful Tigerp in such a barbaric way,but still she fired somewhere and ended up re setting...Celestias and Lunas cap for her own team.

Fluttershy:Well I managed to drive in a straight line,got to the centre and rammed the PZ38na for 15damage!Bet I showed him whos boss.  
Twilight:Yeah sure...oh shit I didnt reset.

**Defeat Kormain-Time lasted 4:40 minutes**

**Celestia-** Sniper+Invader+Epic wallet warriors award+Alive.**  
Luna-Reaper+**Master gunner+Alive.  
**Rainbow dash-**Dead  
**Fluttershy-**Dead  
**Twilight-**Defender+Billottes medal+Alive.  
**Rarity-**Golden campers award,most useless player+Alive.  
**Applejack-**Its raining shells medal+Sniper+Master gunner+Alive.  
**Pinkie pie-**Top gun+Steel wall+Reaper+Fucking badass award+Troll award+Alive.


	4. Clan chat

**CLAN CHAT-MLP (My little ponies).**

**Celestia:**Alright girls we have a clan battle next on sandriver.**  
Luna:**At 20:30**.  
Twilight:**Sounds good,Ill get my JS7 ready.**  
Pinkie:**Troll lolololololol yeee haaa trolllolol**  
Dash:**20:30 ARE YOU FUCKING MAD!.**  
Celestia:**No,but Ill tell you something.**  
Dash:**What?.**  
Pinkie:**Trollolololololol**  
Applejack:**Me and Fluttershy have our tier8 arties ready,right?.**  
Fluttershy:**How do I use arty?,it misses so much.**  
Luna:**You use the shift key.**  
Celestia:**Dash guess what?.**  
Dash:**What?.**  
Celestia: **60 rounds of gold ammo "WTFPWN EVERYONE"has been bought,2000 gold spent.**  
Dash:**OMG WTF WALLET WARRIOR.

**Rarity:**Ohhh my sexy batchat is readyyyy.**  
Dash: **what the fuck,using that op french op tank shit!**  
Luna:**Says the pony who thought her AMX HAD armour.  
**Dash:**SHUT UP NOOB WALLET WARRIOR!  
**Luna**:Says the "elite"player with 14000 battles and a efficeny rating of 230.  
**Dash**:STFU NOOB!.

If anyone wants to know what kind of players I am sterotyping,well here they are.  
Celestia:The wallet warrior who is one of the best out there.  
Luna: Also a wallet warrior,always uses gold ammo and is a kill whore.  
Rarity: Camper who cant hit for shit,does not like getting shot and always tries to make sure she is never at the frontlines,sometime uses arty.  
Dash:The "noob",who always tells people to "L2P",stuff like that,acts hard but always gets killed.  
Applejack:Hardworking arty player.  
Twilight: Tactial player who sucks at the game.  
Pinkie:The epic pro player who is always trolling.  
Fluttershy:The person with 5000 battles and still doesnt know that you can exit battle,use the shift key or even fire...has one kill so far when she TK"ed a MS-1.


	5. READ VS MLPFIM

**BATTLE HIMMELSDORF READ VS MLPFIM.**

READ START UP. MLPFIM START UP  
**Deldrin**-Maus-**Celesti**a-Maus  
**Derpyhooves**-JS4-**Luna**-T110E5  
**Twilight sparke-**E75** Twilight- **E100  
**Coldnexusfrontline**-JS8-**Dash**-JS7  
**Totem-JS8**-**Fluttershy**-M103  
**Arto9-Patton**-**Rarity**-E50  
**Firearrow-T54**-**Cadence**-E5  
**Shanaar-Batchat**-**Shining** **A**-T54  
**kanar1922**-Object 261-**Applejack**-T92  
**Pinkie pie**-KV2-**Pinkie**-T50-2  
**QuakeRiley**-Hetzer-**Derpy hoovess 2**- KV2

**30 seconds to battle.  
Arto:**BUY SOME APPLES!**  
Coldnexusfrontline: **Prepare to be loved and tolerated...**  
Dash:**STFU NOOBS**  
Twilight:**How come you have our names?**  
Celestia:**Is this a joke?**  
Deldrin:**We are bronys,who are you?**  
QuakeRiley:**PREAPRE TO DIE JS7!

Battle starts.  
The READ clan went out and secured the hill,Quake Riley leading in his hezter while the foward elements of the JS8s and Tier9 mediums clashed with the MLPFIM fast heavys and mediums.  
kanar1922 and Applejack engaged each other in a arty duel,each one advoiding each others shots until Pinkie destroyed the Object261 by ramming it and Pinkie pie destroyed Applejacks T92 with a counter derp.

Deldrin and Derpyhooves attacked Celestia and Luna in a tier10 smackdown. Each using gold ammo,before something weird happened.  
Pinkie T50-2 destroyed Deldrin Maus and Derpyhooves JS4.  
Then something even more retarded happened,Dash got oneshooted and ammo racked by Quake Riley in his hetzer,she was shot in the turret...  
Quake Riley Hezter destroyed Dash JS7.  
Quake Rilery Hetzer destroyed Derpy Hoovess 2...by ramming and getting a kamakazi.

Coldnexusfrontline and his wolfpack engaged the remments in a epic battle of awesomeness.  
Then Pinkie Pie in his KV2 destroys Celestia and Luna,using AP with a splash.

Coldnexusfrontline destroyed Rarity.  
Rarity destroyed Coldneusxfrontline.

Coldnexusfrontline:Love you babe.  
Rarity:Love you too3  
Coldnexusfrontline:Im loved 3

Shanaar,Firearrow,Arto9 and Totem slowly stared to gain the advantage on Fluttershy,Shining A,Cadence and Twilight in a slugfest.  
They won before the centre of the map went into the lag and all eight combusted.

Combustion destroyed. Shanaar,Firearrow Totem,Fluttershy,Shining A,Cadence,Twilight.

Dash:WTF I GOT KILLED BY A FUCKING HETZER HACK HACK HACCKKKKK!.  
QuakeRilery:Trollolololololololol  
Celestia:...  
Luna: Da fuq is dis shit?.  
Coldnexusfronline:Do you know what Bronys are?.  
Arto9:BUY SOME APPLES!.  
Applejack:Maybe you could work on my farm?  
Arto9:...BUY SOME APPLES!.

It came down to Pinkie in her T50-2 to win.  
She got all the READ members in a circle and then they drew for some strange reason...

**Draw Himmelsdrof.  
**

**After battle stats: 14-13.  
****Deldrin**-Maus-Dead sniper -**Celesti**a-Maus-Dead stupid princess award  
**Derpyhooves**-JS4- Dead moron gunner -**Luna**-T110E5- Gold noob.  
**Twilight sparke-**E75-Dead** Twilight- **E100- moron using E100 150 with ap rounds  
**Coldnexusfrontline**-JS8- Raritys new boyfriend award-**Dash**-JS7-whiner of the month award  
**Totem-JS8**-Random award -**Fluttershy**-M103-Almost useless player award  
**Arto9-Patton**-Dead-Scout,master gunner - **Rarity**-E50-Useless player award also dead  
**Firearrow-T54**-Dead **Cadence**-E50-Dead  
**Shanaar-Batchat Dead**-**Shining** **A**-T54-Dead  
**kanar1922**-Object 261-Dead -**Applejack**-T92 Dead  
**Pinkie pie **-KV2-Mastergunner,sniper,derper,slayer of the german beasts -**Pinkie**-T50-2Alive Awesome player ward-Steel wall,top gun.  
**QuakeRiley**-Hetzer- Hetzers gonna hetz **Derpy hoovess 2**- KV2 Dead


	6. super3

** .  
Twilight:So you guys ready for the super three?.  
Rarity:Super three?.  
Rainbow Dash:Sounds fucking noobish,yeah you noobs go do your shitty super three!.  
Fluttershy:...Ill join.  
Rarity:Ill join.  
Luna:Whatever,I need to go goldammo some fools in randoms,ready Tia?.  
Celestia:Ready.**

FIM  
Twilight:Ok girls,we need to work together.  
Rarity:Right.  
Fluttershy:Whats the resupply button again?.  
Twilight:Hey we have another super3 platoon needing a battle.  
Rairty:lets go!.

Superthree:READ.  
TwilightSparkle:So we all ready for the game?.  
coldnexusfrontline:Course,got the batman theme ready.  
QuakeRiley:So what tanks you guys using?.  
TwilightSparkle:E75 elite but no E100 becuase it sucks cock.  
coldnexusfrontline:Batchat with the 90,faster firing.  
QuakeRiley:Im using my beloved B2 becuase its awesome.  
coldneuxsfrontline:Its...tier4,we are on tier9...lets hope the team we are up agasint uses a tier4 after all this is a game which has no basis on reality anyway.  
Twilight Sparkle:Yeah,anyway we have a game set up...the MLPFIM clan,remember them?.  
coldnexusfrontline:Yeah I remember Rarity anyway 3.  
QuakeRiley:...hurry up with the fucking game.

* * *

**SouthCoast  
coldnexusfrontline-Batchat vs Rarity-Batchat.  
TwilightSparkle-E75 vs Twilight-Jagtiger.  
Quake Riley-PZB2 vs Fluttershy-Hezter.**

BEGIN.

The READ clan moved into the town,coldnexusfrontline went first,scoting with his batchat while TwilightSparkle in his E75 followed,QuakeRiley on the otherhand moved to the bridges,certain he could find that Hetzer.  
Coldneuxsfrontline:Havent seen anything yet...shit that batchats moving in.  
Twilight Sparkle:Ill just move behind and...just got shot 600dmg that fucking Jagtigers sniping.  
QuakeRiley:Just got tracked,that hezter is trying to flank me.

coldnexusfrontline engaged in a brawl with Rarity,TwilightSparkle tried to move out of Twilights jagtigers line of fie and...Fluttershy tried to FLANK? Quakeriley.

Twilight:Shit,that E75s moving round,better get another line of sight.  
Twilight moved round in her jagtiger...on hard ground which killed the mobility to around 23kmh.  
Rarity and coldnexusfrontline ran out of ammo,they then both tried ramming.  
QuakeRiley facehugged Fluttershy,bouncing off the Hetzers top while the Hetzer had no idea where to aim.

Rarity:Help is needed,my beautiful french tank is being destroyed by this...other french tank!  
Fluttershy:Help,been tracked.  
Twilight:I AM BEING FLANKED BY A FUCKING E75!.

coldnexusfrontline:Take that,and that..not to mention that.  
QuakeRiley:Brawl motherfucker BRAWL!.  
TwilightSparkle:Trollololololol.

The READ clan was winning ,thier skills finally got hold of Raritys tank and ammo racked it by ramming it to death(Sounds legit no?).  
coldnexusfrontline (Batchat) destroys Rairity(Batchat).

TwilightSparkle then set Twilights jagtiger on fire by shooting at the gun.  
QuakeRileys B2 was then destroyed by a random ammo racked from Fluttershy who shot at the tracks.  
Fluttershy(Hetzer) destroys QuakeRiley(PzB2).

Twilight then Ragequitted,causing her tank to explode and take the E75 with it.  
Twilight(Rage quit and self combustion) destroys herself and TwilightSparkle (E75).

It was then coldnexusfrontline with a badly damaged batchat vs Fluttershys Hetzer...  
He got his tank in range,and rammed the Hetzer,destroying both of them.  
coldnexusfrontline(batchat)destoys Fluttershy(Hetzer).  
Fluttershy(Hezter) destroys coldnexusfrontline (batchat).

**DRAW.  
AFTERGAME STATS.  
coldnexusfrontlne.-Dead,**something important goes here medel of some important person or other.**  
QuakeRiley.-Dead,**killed by a useless player award.**  
TwilightSparkle-Dead,**German player who doesnt camp like a pussy award.**  
Rarity-Dead,**nothing important here award.**  
Fluttershy-Dead,**Showaddywaddy award.**  
Twilight-Dead,**most useless TD player award,medel of ammo racking by gun medel.**  
**


	7. assualt

World of tanks.

* * *

Map: Prokhorovka Assualt.(Defending side).

_When in doubt press crtl+alt._  
Luna:T110E5 Dash: Maus Fluttershy: Vk2801  
Before battle chat. Random player: Siemka. Random player:Witam. Random player:Siemka. Random player:Wir sind ein über zwei Jahre alter Multigaming Clan und suchen weiterhin Leute für unseren "World of Tanks" - Squad. Wir haben im April mit fünf Spielern angefangen den Squad aufzubauen und können uns mitlerweile auf 23 aktive Mitglieder stützen. Wir sind außerdem bereits über die Junior-Kompanie zur Senior vorgestoßen und stehen kurz davor mit der Master-Stufe zu haben wir im Junior- und Seniorbereich äußerst Erfolgreich an Kompaniegefechten (Statistik overall von 5:1) und ESL 1on1/2on2/3on3 Turnieren teilgenommen (immer mindestens eine Top 10 Platzierung erreicht). Außerdem bereiten wir gerade den Einstieg in die ESL 7on7 Ladder bieten professionelles Training auch für Einsteiger dreimal in der  
Woche an (Mittwochs/Freitags ab 20 Uhr, Sonntags ab 17 Uhr).  
Luna: Shut up.  
Dash: Fucking noobs.  
Fluttershy: Hey guys, why is this called Assault?.  
Random player: STFU noob.  
Dash: STFU noob, you want to mess with a Maus?.  
Luna: What the fuck is this?, I swear we only had standard battle.  
Dash: Noob!. Lets go hill.  
Luna: We are on a hill...  
Dash: STFU noob wallet warrior. You have no skills.  
Luna: I have 1850 efficiency and a 58 percent win ratio, you have a 32% win ratio on your profile and your best win ratio is with your JS-4 and its only 37% with a damage per battle of 88...wait. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT LOW?.  
Dash:STFU NOOB!.

* * *

Battle begins  
Dash: HILL!. She shouted into the chat as her Maus turned towards the hill...she soon realised that she was on it. With a sense of frustration she rumbled back down only to have a T50-2 slam into her. And it combusted.  
Luna: Lol, the Maus wasn't even scratched. Luna remarked as her T110 went up one of the checkpoint ramps and spotted the entire enemy team. Meanwhile Fluttershy was camping behind a arty as she still didn't know how to use the map ping, fire button, exit button, or use the chat effectively.

Dash:Wtf the the noob Fluttershy doing? Enemy T92 destroys Object 261 and Fluttershy"s Vk2801. The arty Fluttershy was hiding behind her didn't notice she was there. It fired and then backed into her. The object261 was useless as the enemy T92 derped both of them with its nukes.

Dash had thought that "defending" always meant "attack". So it was surprising to her when she lead a assault straight over the ramp and into the path of a pair of T95s and a GW Panther. They all bounced and she invincible until a lonely Tiger tank ammo racked her. She then raged as her teammates had done nothing.  
Dash:OMFG WTF NOOBS, DIDNT YOU SEE I WAS ATTACKING! She screamed as her attack left the three T32s on that side completely screwed over as the enemy swarmed over.  
Luna fought against the odds of a noob team as they decided to fire on her. She decided to climb the ramp and ended up hunting arty as the enemy destroyed her team.

_  
Defeat: 14-7. Luna:Steel wall, top gun, fucking wallet warrior+ gold spammer award.  
Dash: German fanboy+useless fucking idiot.  
Fluttershy: Noob award...just that.


End file.
